


Wherever Her Hand Has Lain

by an_ardent_rain



Category: Community
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ardent_rain/pseuds/an_ardent_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jeff,” she said, her eyes growing wider, her voice shaky, “I want to <i>destroy</i> her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever Her Hand Has Lain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pasiphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: _Annie/Jeff. I like to see Annie being a little devious and clever and competent and not really that innocent, and Jeff being his amoral self. Maybe something about the darkest timeline? Or future!fic? UST turning into RST would be nice, too._
> 
> I also tried to incorporate several "likes" from the DYA letter, including: evil mastermind and her loyal henchman, hands, eye contact, understated control/dominance
> 
> ...I did consider making the UST into RST but I think I just made it more unresolved. Well. It didn't fit into the fic, but I assure you the next bit I had planned was really quite sexy.
> 
> title comes from an adapted line of William Carlos Williams's "Queen Anne's Lace"

Sparkly silver ballet flats stomped down the hallway away from them. “Annie.”

Her hand clenched harder into the meat of his arm as Annie Kim walked away, her hair swishing behind her and the pleats of her short, plaid skirt beating against the back of her thighs.

Jeff sighed, brushing a strand of hair off his forehead, and tried again. He glanced over to where she stood beside him, adjusting the textbook under his free arm. “Hey.” He pulled, gently. “Annie.”

She only held on tighter, small hand clenched around his arm. He could feel the heat from each finger. She'd painted her nails a deep turquoise and they dug into his skin, sharp, and he clenched his teeth hard against the pain. She twisted her hand a little and her fingernails dug deeper as Annie Kim disappeared around a corner at the end of the hall.

“Annie, let _go_.”

Her grip loosened but she didn't release him. “Jeff,” she said, squeezing once, “I'd like to apologize for all the times I called you a jerk, or immoral, or an unsavory character.”

He looked down at her, dropping all pretense of ignoring what she was doing; she was still staring down the hallway, her mouth pinched into an angry pucker. She looked ready to kill, he thought, predatory, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright and he felt a little helpless, suddenly, one foot stepping out so his body could curve in towards hers. “Annie,” he said, and her heard turned in a snap. Their eyes met and she blinked once, the tension in her face easing away. “I _am_ an unsavory character.” He looked down at her hand on his arm but she didn't move it, and her eyes stayed trained on his face.

“I know.” She look from side to side, looking at the last few students left in the hall, trickling into classrooms. The movement brushed her hair away from her neck, and the pale column of her throat led to the neckline of her neatly buttoned cardigan. She licked her lips and moved closer, pulling his arm so it was pressed against her body, underneath her breasts. Whatever her sweater was made of, it was soft, and the warmth of her skin seeped through it, into his arm. Jeff's mouth felt dry. “And that's exactly why I need your help.”

“I tend to make it a point not to help.”

“This isn't just about me, Jeff,” she said, looking up at him with shining, earnest eyes. Something puddled in his stomach. That earnest, innocent look was bullshit, and he knew it - he _knew_ it - but she'd laid roots long ago and something that was hooked inside him pulled, hard. He wasn't helpless, never helpless. But defenseless, maybe - at least against her. “This is about justice. About revenge! And.” She licked her lips and moved in even closer, standing on the tips of her toes. Her heels rose out of the backs of her shoes and Jeff thought about grabbing her, wrapping his arm around her waist. But she still held him, and his other arm was busy holding a book. He leaned down to meet her, until their noses were scant inches apart and he could smell the soft perfume she dabbed at the base of her throat and behind her ears. It wasn't the cute, sugary-sweet scent he'd noticed before – a body spray Troy and Abed had gotten her that smelled like vanilla frosting. It was something deeper – a rich, muskier scent. Expensive, he thought. Womanly. He breathed deep and hated how well that suited her. 

She stretched the moment out, longer and longer, the anticipation building in thick ropes - like a real, substantial thing - between them. He waited, growing tenser, the hallway emptied out around them. Her lips were parted and her hair curled softly towards her shoulders.

Jeff broke. “And what?” he asked, hoarse, voice tumbling out in a whisper. If she was going to kiss him, he thought, half-frantic, she needed to _do it_ , goddamnit. 

“Jeff,” she said, her eyes growing wider, her voice shaky, “I want to _destroy_ her.”

“Yes,” he said, quick. He didn't need to think about it, his answer punched out of him – instinctual. Annie smiled, released him, and let her hand skim down his forearm. When she reached his hand, her fingers pushed gently between his. Jeff swallowed. “Anything," he said, not even sure that he didn't mean it. He didn't care. "I'll help. Just tell me what you need me to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Words may be inadequate to describe how much I ABSOLUTELY LOVED this prompt. Seriously, the idea of an evil queen and her loyal servant? A powerful lady and a happily subservient man? AND THEN. Layering that with Jeff and Annie (albeit not so much evil as devious and manipulative)? I am trying to inject some formality here because it's Yuletide and "official" and you don't know me from any other anonymous internet user, but really I am just sitting here making whale noises in my joy.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this prompt. I hope you enjoyed this treat! :)


End file.
